On the Other Side of the Mirror
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Me and a friend decided to play truth or dare, and explore our house. Little did we know there was an old mirror with another side to it... OC's EVERYWHERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rumi: Heyo! I know I shouldn't be publishing another story but this is just some role-playing that kind of turns out to be a fic after a while. This whole entire thing is on a youtube video. And google plus. If anyone wants to find it, think Len. ONLY Len. ;) You'll find it eventually :P Anyway, this is really long so I suggest you have something to eat too. Like, there were more than 150 comments? 200?**

**Cookie: Pretty sure over 300! :O Have fun reading!**

**Rumi: I think half of them were about 30-45 words each. Well, 20-25 minus the little "()" in it. Oh well. Read on and enjoy our role-playing XD**

**Cookie: Ello, readers! I hope you enjoy this little story of ours! We dedicated most of our days for this, so...you better!**

**Rumi: Yeah! XD - our favorite face~**

**Disclaimer of things: I don't own Vocaloid, YouTube, the internet, and whatever else that may come up**

**Oh and btw, the characters are me and my friend, Cookie, and later on, some people we created :P ^_^ ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1!**

**Rumi's POV**

After we went up to Cookie's room, I saw a whole bunch of drawings scattered on her bed.

Oh right! Introduction. Ahem, my name is Amano Rumi and I'm 16-almost-17. **(****_R: _****none of this is true btw :P)** I have really dark brown hair to the point it looks black and super dark brown eyes. My hair goes just below my shoulders and I'm 5'4". As you can tell from my name, I'm Japanese. Yes, Japanese. Just call me Rumi.

Currently, I'm with my friend Cookie la Ver. She also has really dark brown hair that goes about an inch below her shoulders. She's also 5'3" and her eyes are dark brown. Her dad's French. But her name mysteriously sounds like "Cookie Lover"... Oh well.

"Cookie, your drawings are amazing! Do you take art at school?" I ask.

"Nope! All from self-practice. Tiring self-practice at it too," she sighs, putting her hands on her lap.

"Well it's amazing! Especially your fanart for Magical Mirror!"

"Thank you very kindly" she says as she bows. **(C: You're so lazy XD R: Whatever! C: Lol XD)**

I laugh then reply, "You are very welcome" as I bow back.

There was awkward silence then she whispers, "Awkward silence"

"I know right?" I reply, laughing awkwardly.

Suddenly, she pulls out a top hat and fake mustaches suggesting, "I know, let's get some tea and fancy mustaches to pass the time! Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Don't forget the bow ties and suits" I reply, pulling out a fez. **(R: okay, whatever go bash on this -_-;)**

She puts on her hat and sticks the fake mustache on her upper lip and then twirls it.

"I do say we look fantastic!" she comments.

"I agree very much. Do you want a scone and some tea?" I ask, magically holding a tray of tea and scones. **(R: yeah, magic poof it's there get on with it. we're random)**

She replies, ''Thank you very much" while taking a scone and pouring herself tea.

"You are very welcome. Do you like my tea? It's Darjeeling." I ask as I take a scone myself.

"It's very refreshing" she says, setting her cup down on a small plate. "Though I would prefer some brioche, if you get the reference" she says, winking.

"Thank you," I reply, standing up. "I will go make some if you want. And I get the reference"

"Haha, I would like that very much and after we're done eating let's go to the rose garden." she says, looking up.

"Then I shall make some brioche. While you are waiting, you may look around the living room." I smile and leave to go to the kitchen.

I hear her say, "Very well," in a monotone way then shuffling meaning she also went downstairs.

**Timeskip 3:59:55 (i went specific cuz of the coinkidink)**

After I made the brioche, I set it on two plates then a tray and go back. "I have the brioche!"

**Cookie's POV**

"Yay!" I exclaimed. I start to bite into the snack as a bell started to ring. "Oh, perfect timing! It's snack time!"

Rumi laughs "What a coincidence. Careful though, you don't want to choke on your food." she says, taking a bite out of her brioche.

"Yes, Mom. Well I'm finished eating and my tea is all gone, you want to go to the garden now?" I ask as I start to put my shoes on.

"Yes, I want to show you my yellow roses too. They're just beautiful." she replies, sitting next to me to put her shoes on. "Alright, I have never seen a yellow rose before so this is exciting!" I say as I open the door and hold it for her.

"Then you will enjoy my rose garden very much. I've all sorts of flowers most people have not seen before. Oh, thank you." she smiles as she steps outside. "Oh! What kind? I would love to see them!" I say as I start twirling around.

She smiles and laughs "I have Middlemist camellias, forget-me-not's, Narcissus', and some blue roses. Blue roses are extremely hard to find so, you may have one." Rumi says, handing a blue rose to me. I grab the rose and smell it. "It smell divine!" I say as I set in a small vase **(C:it magically appears, ooooh!)**

"Thank you." she shivers. "Is it just me or is it cold out here?"

"You're right, may-" I stop mid-sentence as I see a green rose. "Can I have this?" I ask, pointing at the emerald rose. **(:c Poor Miku!)**

"Yes you may have it" she smiles and fills up a vase with water **(R: poof! appears out of no where XD)**

**(C: We're so magical with our vases! XD)** "Thank you!" I say this as it starts to rain. "Oh no, well, let's head inside."

**(R: I guess we're witches XD)** "Let's go in shall we?" she says as she open the door. "And you're welcome for the rose."

**(C: Poof! I make the roses go into my room. :3)** "We shall and I feel like we should listen to some sad songs, you know, because of the weather?" I say as I point to the dark clouds.

**(R: lol i love magic XD)** After we go inside she replies, "Just because it is dark, doesn't mean we should listen to _sad_ songs. We could listen to party songs?" as I look through my playlist. **(R: lol, i thought we were in the fancy dresses and suits kind of era. now, music XD)**

**(C: Ah, how cool are we with our magic! XD)** "Hmm, I think you should pick something elegant, maybe?" I ask. "Maybe... Hmm. Both sad and beautiful, Just Be Friends cover by Amalee?" she suggests.

I shrug saying, "Sure, why not?" as I sit down next to you to listen. "It's OK, I'm weird so this will be perfect."

As the song plays, Rumi comments, "Isn't this so pretty? Her voice is nice too." " Yeah, I really enjoy this song," I reply as I start to hum along.

"It's relaxing too.." she adds, her eyes slowly closing as she leans on my shoulder. I sigh as I try to pick you up to carry you to the closest bed. "Why are you so heavy?" I mumble. I set you down on the mattress. Afterwards, I celebrate. I didn't drop her! Goal accomplished!

Suddenly, she wakes up and mumbles, "What's all that noise..."

I freeze. "Hehe, N-nothing!" I say embarrassed.

She sits up. "Meh. Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah, let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Okay! Truth or Dare?" she starts.

"Hmm, truth!" I reply.

She replies, "Okay! Hm... Do you like Harry Potter?

"Not really, more of a Percy Jackson fan. I'm currently reading one of the books. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh okay then. I should probably keep reading the first one... Dare"

"I dare you to scream really loud 'I MADE A NEW FRIEND!' "

She gets up chirping, "OKAY!" and then runs outside into the rain. You can hear her scream, "I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" She walks back inside and if, you look outside, people are staring at her. "So, Truth or Dare?" she asks, nonchalantly.

"Hm, dare!" I state.

"Hmmm... Oh, I know! When it stops raining - Oh look, it stopped. Anyway, go outside, run to a random person, hug them, then say, 'I like pancakes' really loud then walk back as if nothing happened." she replies.

I stand up saying, "I'll be right back!" and run outside. I go up to a random guy and hug him. "I like pancakes!" I shout. I then walk back inside as if nothing happened then say, "Did it!"

Rumi replies, "Cool. Did you get stared at?"

"I'm back and still breathing!" I chirp "Oh, and if you're still wondering about the reaction, they thought I was crazy! Because of that I went my emo corner and stayed there. Then remembered you and here we are!"

"Sounds fun!" she says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I laugh, "Haha, so truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... Truth!" she replies.

"Let's see, do you like pancakes?"

She sings, "Yeah I love pancakes! Truth or Dare?"

I slide to the other side of the couch. "Truth!"

"Hmmm... If this isn't too personal, do you have a special someone?" she asks me, nudging me playfully while smirking.

"N-no!" as I start to blush. I stare at my dress,"S-so truth or dare?"

She laughs. "I guess your dress seems very interesting to you. Hm.. Dare!"

I bite my lip as my face gets more red. "Okay...I dare you to, tomorrow, go out in public and randomly start singing love songs."

"Careful dear, if you bite your lip too hard, it'll start to bleed. Okay! Truth or dare?" she replies.

"Thanks for the concern, Mom." I yawn. "I'm kind of getting tired, you want to continue tomorrow?" I say with an exhausted face.

"Sure! You want a small cookie and warm milk before we sleep?" she asks as she heads to the pantry. "Yeah sure…" I reply, my eyes starting to droop.

**Timeskip - Next morning**

I get up, then stretched. "Hm, what?" I look around and see I'm in a different room. "Where am I?!" I open the door. "Rumi?~"

She walks into the room. "What?" she asks.

"Where were you?!" I ask. "Anyway, I made brunch!" I say as I pull out a tray.

"Oh, I woke up early,"** (****_R: _****haha that's never going to happen IRL)** "and you were still asleep so I went to the kitchen to make pancakes... You just woke up, how in the world did you already make brunch?!"

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Lol dat cliffhanger doe**

**Cookie: Spell normally like a normal person.**

**Rumi: My definition for normal is the definition of weird nowadays so, ish dish gouda nuff? (get it? "Good enough?" huh? huh? okay.)**

**Cookie: -sigh- Fine, spell weirdly.**

**Rumi: My definition is also the one for weird so it's the same. If you want me to spell like a normal- ahem, I mean, a person like you, say alien.**

**Cookie: Review please!**

**Rumi: Hey, wait don't ignore me! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumi: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Cookie: Yay!**

**Disclaimer of things: Again, we do not own Vocaloid, YouTube, or anything else that comes up in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Rumi's POV (Christmas Day)**

"Um, well, actually this are the leftovers from yesterday." she admits. "But if you want, we can still eat the pancakes." she says, shrugging.

I look at her suspiciously "But I didn't see you walk into the kitchen. Meh. PANCAKES!" I say as I chuck one at her face and take a bite of another. "I put chocolate chips in it. Do you like those kind of pancakes?" I ask.

She takes the pancake off of her face and then wipes it with a napkin. "It is so ON!" She grabs one and throws it at me as I start to chew on her own pancake. "Oh, and yes." she says, smirking.

I dodge the pancake using my ninja-like reflexes "Haha, easy. Does it taste good? I haven't made pancakes in a while." I say as I inhale two more pancakes. "I love chocolate chip pancakes." I say, tossing a pancake into her hand. "Try this one."

She starts to stare at me with suspicious eyes. She takes a bite from the pancake, then stops. "It tastes SO good~!" she sings. " I LOVE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES TOO! They're so moist and-" She clears her throat "- yeah..."

I smirk. "Take another bite."

She starts to eat it, savoring it. "Oh, shoot! I have to go!" she suddenly says, grabbing her coat.

"I put a piece of bacon in your pancake. Be careful!" I say.

"I'm going now and I'll probably come back late, so I'll call when I'm coming." she says as she finishes tying her shoe.

"Okay buy me some presents too!" I call.

"Um, that was SO not what I was leaving for..." she says, quickly sprinting away.

"Aww. Bye!" I say as I wave while smiling stupidly.

**Timeskip - About an hour later**

**Cookie's POV**

"I'm back!" I say while holding a bag.

I close the door and hang my coat on the wall. Rumi walks in from the kitchen

"Welcome back!" Rumi greets, stains on her apron.

"Hey, I got you something!" I say while shaking the bag. "What's with the stains?" I say while pointing at your apron.

"Oooh what is it?" she asks excitedly. She stops then looks down at her clothing, a bit embarrassed. "Oh. I was... Y'know. Baking a surprise cake."

"Ooh, cake! Hold on a sec, I have to wrap it to make it officially a present!" I say while taking a slice of cake.

I sprint upstairs and barge into my room. I grab some blue wrapping paper and an orange ribbon along with scissors and tape. I take a bite of the cake slice while wrapping the box quickly, yet neatly, then run back downstairs.

"Here you go!'' I say while handing it to her. "Oh yeah, the cake was delicious!"

She grins "Thanks! That's good! I tried my best to not get it burned or anything." she says, taking the present. "Hold on. I'll be right back." she says, gently setting down the blue box. She takes off her apron and then puts on a coat and shoes.

"Where are you going?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She replies, "To go buy you a gift of course! You bought me something and all I did was bake a cake for the first time." while smiling. She goes outside and starts walking.

"Okay, be careful, I want some boots!" I shout.

"Don't worry! I'm always careful. What's your favorite color?" she yells back.

"Okay, orange!" I scream.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" she screams back. We both laugh and wave at each other.

"Bye!" I shout

**Rumi's POV**

I unlock the door and open it, "I'm back!"

"Hey!" Cookie replies back,

"I'm going to go upstairs for a sec." I say as I throw my coat onto the couch, kick off my shoes, then run up the stairs. "Don't come up!" I yell down.

"Sounds suspicious..." Cookie says while l run upstairs.

I gently throw the box onto my bed and grab orange wrapping paper and a red ribbon. I wrap the box then tie a pretty little ribbon onto then walk out. slide down the banister holding the brightly colored box. "Heeeerree'ssss your present!" I cheer, presenting it to her.

"Whoa! Be careful!" she warns, grabbing her present and jumping backwards.

"I'm boss at being careful** (C: she lies *^* R: yeah, that's very true irl too XD)** WHOA!" I scream as I trip then catch my balance. "Okay, now let's open them together" Cookie suggests.

I shake my head and reply, "No, you open it. It's YOUR present anyway."

"Fine!" She says while ripping the wrapping paper. "YAY! I got the boots I wanted! She points at me, "Now you open yours!"

I exclaim joyfully,"Yeah! You like it? I used up all of my allowance for you so you better enjoy it." (R: lol that doesn't really make sense. I mean, how do you enjoy boots? lol)

I nod,"Okay!" I rip all of the paper off of the box. "Oooh, pretty box." I playfully stare at you suspiciously, then I quickly rip it open. "Thanks soo much!" I gush.

**Cookie's POV.**

**(;D)** "You're welcome and I'll definitely use these!" I exclaim while pointing to the pair of boots. "Since we're done opening presents, let's listen to some songs! Any requests?" I ask as I pull out a laptop.

"You should." Rumi plops down onto the couch. "Hmmm... Merry Merry?" She suggests.

"Okay!' I put it on. "I love this song! Merry Christmas!" I say, then quietly yawn."I'll just leave this on for you." I say while heading upstairs. "G'night!"

"Good night Cookie!" Rumi waves and closes her eyes.

**END**

* * *

**Rumi: Wow, two chapters edited and complete. That's a new record for me.**

**Cookie: It is for me too!**

**Rumi: Yeah, that's true :P**

**Cookie: Now to leave a review,**

**Rumi: And follow and favorite!**

**Both of us: Please do! XD**


End file.
